Penny Dreadful: Séance
n Atienza; Karen Richards; Pippa Harris; Sam Mendes; John Logan | starring = Reeve Carney; Timothy Dalton; Eva Green; Rory Kinnear; Billie Piper; Danny Sapani; Harry Treadaway; Josh Hartnett | previous = "Night Work" | next = "Resurrection" }} "Seance" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Penny Dreadful. It was directed by J.A. Bayona with a script written by series creator John Logan. It first aired on Showtime on Sunday, May 18th, 2014 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Ethan Chandler meets Brona Croft, while Victor Frankenstein makes surprising progress with his latest creation. Malcolm Murray and Vanessa Ives attend a s ance, which yields very startling results. Cast Principal Cast Guest Starring Additional Cast In order of appearance Crew Presented by Showtime. In association with Sky. Created by John Logan. * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Jaume Martí - Editor * Bernat Vilaplana - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Xavi Giménez - Director of photography * Nicolas Brown - Co-producer * Sheila Hockin - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Belén Atienza - Co-executive producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer This is the one... * Where Ethan Chandler meets Brona Croft for the first time. * Where Victor Frankenstein teaches Proteus how to eat and remember. * Dorian Gray hires Brona Croft for sex. She coughs blood onto his face. * Malcolm Murray visits Inspector Granworthy about the recent murders. * Madame Kali attends Ferdinand Lyle's home for a séance. * Vanessa Ives meets Dorian Gray at Ferdinand Lyle's home. * Vanessa Ives gets possessed. Mentions the name Amunet. Ends up having back-alley sex with a stranger. * Malcolm Murray visits Ferdinand Lyle who tells him about the hieroglyphs from the corpse depicting Amon-Ra and Amunet. * Victor takes Proteus out onto the streets where they meet Ethan and Brona. * Victor and Proteus return home only to find the Firstborn, who rips Proteus in half. Notes & Trivia * Penny Dreadful was created by John Logan. * This series was produced in association with Sky. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Atlantic on May 27th, 2014. * This episode is included on disc one of the Penny Dreadful: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by Paramount Home Video and SHO.com and released in Region A/1 format on October 14th, 2014. * This is the second and final episode of Penny Dreadful directed by J.A. Bayona. He also directed "Night Work". * This is the second episode of Penny Dreadful written by John Logan. He writes twenty-four episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Night Work". * This is the second and finale episode of the show that Bel n Atienza works on as a producer. * The "Previously on Penny Dreadful" line is spoken by Timothy Dalton in this episode. * Actress Helen McCrory is the only guest star in this episode who is identified by her character name as well. She played the role of Madame Kali. * This is the first appearance of Dorian Gray, who is a main character on the series. He appears next in "Demimonde". * This is the first appearance of Brona Croft, who is a main character on the series. * This is the first appearance of the original Frankenstein Monster, who is a main character on the series. He identifies himself only as Victor Frankenstein's "Firstborn" in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Mister Proteus, who is killed at the end of this episode. * The prostitute is the first character seen in this episode. * Ethan Chandler is the first of the main characters to appear in this episode. * This is the first television acting work for Joe McAvera. Allusions * Dorian Gray is based on a character created by Oscar Wilde and is the main character in the 1890 novel The Picture of Dorian Gray. The character is a hedonist who sells his soul for eternal life and beauty. In contrast to this, a portrait of himself continues to age, whereas Dorian remains young. * The Firstborn is the main antagonist of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. He is a reanimated human composed of the stitched together body parts of corpses and brought to life through a mysterious chemical process developed by Victor Frankenstein. Explicit content * Dismemberment: The Firstborn plunges his hands through the back of Mister Proteus and then tears him in half down the middle. * Female topless nudity: One of Brona Croft's breasts is visible during her sex scene with Dorian Gray. * Male rear nudity: Dorian Gray's buttocks is visible during his sex scene with Brona Croft. * Profanity: Moderate use of strong profanity is used throughout the episode. It becomes excessively vulgar during the scene in which Vanessa Ives is possessed. Repeated use of the words "fuck" and "cunt". Quotes * Victor Frankenstein: We should give you a name. You're a form of new mankind, so... perhaps Adam? No. Theological connotations aren't very 'us' are they? I know, you shall choose your own name. .... * Victor Frankenstein: My mother taught me many things. Among the most useful, is one must always have Shakespeare close to hand. .... * Brona Croft: Jesus, you're not an actor are you? * Ethan Chandler: Not precisely. * Brona Croft: Praise the Lord for that. I knew an actor once, always sucking up the oxygen from the room, he was. I was ever faint. .... * Dorian Gray: I never fucked a dying creature before. Do you feel things more deeply, I wonder. Do you feel pain? * Brona Croft: Do you? * Dorian Gray: Find out. .... * Dorian Gray: You do not belong here. Even less than I. You are not frivolous. Your eye is careful and appraising. This is not a careful room, although there is much to appraise. That can divert you for only so long. You do not like it here. You are closed to it. Yet... you're the only woman in this house not wearing gloves. Your hands want to touch, but your head wants to appraise. Your heart is torn between the two. You were skeptical because you thought... this was going to be a wasted evening, but now you're not so sure. See also External Links Keywords 1891 | American | Corpse | England | Explorer | London | Inspector | Mariner's Inn | Medium | Possession | Prostitute | Psychic | Rats | Reanimate | S ance | Servant | Spitalfields | Superhuman strength | Tuberculosis | Vampires ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:Verified